dskmedfantasyideafandomcom-20200214-history
The Huntsman
"The Huntsman" is a -2020- action fantasy drama web television series idea created by Daniel Kelly for -Netflix-. It is set in a medieval world on the continent known as -Waldar-. The main storyline follows a young hunter named Duncan Barton as he learns to make his own way in a world sculpted with blood and steel, when an ancient demon returns, Duncan learns more about himself and those around him while learning the true consequences of his own actions. Other storylines include the long war storyline which focuses on Queen-mother -Kathrynn O'Connor- as well as her son King -Ayden O'Connor- fighting against the King of the South, King -William Ramsay-. Cast and Characters These are fan cast and are subject to change. Main Cast - Season 1 The Bartons * Tom Hardy as Thane Aron Barton * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Duncan Barton * Evangeline Lilly as Alysan Barton * Hannah Rae as Elinor Barton * Sam Strike as Jaime Barton -The O'Connors- * Helena Bonham Carter as Queen-Mother Kathrynn O'Connor * Taron Egerton as King Ayden 'The Young' O'Connor * actress as Mhary O'Connor * actress as Elizabeth O'Connor -The Ramsays- * Andrew Lincoln as General William Ramsay II * Ian McKellen as King William 'The Steed' Ramsay * to be finished -The Specters- * Aiden Gillan as King Issac 'The Wise' Specter * Daisy Ridley as Princess Diana Specter * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Prince Adam Specter * Actor ''as Levi Specter The Church of -Kasilis- * Jude Law as High-Priest Oran * Patrick Stewart as High-Elder Quartr * as Delgar ''Cast to be finished Story and Plotlines Plotline - The Return of -Deodor- (Season 1) Overview * When an ancient evil threatens an already chaotic Land of Waldar, Duncan Barton begins to have visions which warn him of the return of the demon, who was the former King of Waldar. Confused by the visions, and worried for Duncan's safety as the visions become more and more violent, Aron and Alysan takes their son to King Issac Specter, an old friend of theirs. Meanwhile, Jaime and Elinor are attacked by cultists at home and flee but end up being caught in the middle of a march by King Ramsay's Army which ends up being an ambush by King Ayden's army. (This is the families real separation, they are never reunited as a whole). (Episode 1 - Debut Episode) * Upon reaching Issac, Duncan meets the court wizard Delgar, who after careful analysis decides to travel with Aron, Alysan and Duncan in order to take them to the Church of Kasilis where he trained, he hopes to find real answers there. They are alerted to the fact their homestead has been burned down and Aron decides he wants to take Duncan and Alysan home, saying he doesn't want his family mixed up in anything like this, especially now that one of his son's and his only daughter could be dead. Issac talks him out of it and convinces him to go with Delgar. Diana, Issac's daughter, who has grown close to Duncan and is a keen explorer, pledges to Aron that she will find his family, she takes Alysan with her. (Episode 2) * Delgar leads Duncan and an increasingly stressed Aron through the hold towards the East, where the Vale and church of Kasilis are located. They find scouts of King Ramsay and Aron questions Delgar on what to do with them, surprisingly Delgar says he has no interest in the war and will not return to King Issac's court, making the revalation that he think's that Duncan is linked to the prophecy of Dark King Deodor's return. And if the Demon is returning that means the priests of Kasilis have been weakened, or have fallen altogether. If they have, then they don't stand a chance but if they have not then, they'll be able to help Duncan. At the end of the episode, they see the church in the distance but also see a large Ramsay camp set up nearby which means they need to pass through it, or go round it which Duncan and Aron agree will be simple enough. (Episode 3) * As they trek through the mountains surrounding the camp, they encounter a small patrol which they attempt to sneak round as Duncan cannot fight for fear of Deodor's visions taking him over, however, the patrol is attacked by wild animals, giving them time to pass through, however, a bear sees them and Aron protects his son, dispatching the bear takes longer than expected which gives the patrol time to catch them, they take them back to the camp. They are questioned on why they were sneaking around the mountains rather than using the checkpoint, Delgar remains quiet. Aron tries to talk them out of it but fails. They are forced to spend the night in the camp, during the night Duncan meets with a shade of Deodor in his dream, he questions the demon why he is in his head but Deodor laughs at him before showing him visions of his family dying, Duncan panics before realising it is a nightmare, not a vision, he relaxes before a real vision takes over, causing him to enter a fit again, Aron notices and pleads with the guards before Delgar admits that he is a priest and he needs to get Duncan to the church to help him and stop Deodor's return. Suddenly a living shade spawns from Duncan and kills the guard, before Duncan regains control, he commands it to kill the other guards but Delgar subdues Duncan before scolding him for embracing the demon. He tells Aron that thing's are worse than he thought. Before looking at the damage Duncan has done, they prepare to escape. (Episode 4) * They sneak through the camp, which is on high alert, Duncan asks Delgar why he shouldn't embrace it if it saved them, Delgar replies telling him that he is already being tempted by the powers of Deodor, then tells Duncan, Deodor cannot posses him and return if he is dead. They manage to escape the camp, and make their way to the church, upon arrival they are greeted by an Elder who welcomes them inside, apart from Aron, who is detained. (Episode 5) * They meet the Grand-Elder, Oran, who is very ill, he tells them that an army passes through the land and interupted their prayer which weakened the enchantment used to seal Deodor in the soul realm. Deodor attempted to escape killing all but 6 of them. Before they managed to detain him, Delgar tells him that some of Deodor's soul must have escaped as it revealed it's self to them and allowed Duncan to control it on their journey, Oran looks at Duncan with fear before deciding they need to attempt a cleansing ritual on Duncan to continue. He tells them they will do it in the morning so that the priests can prepare, they also need to dispose of Aron, which Duncan detests, Oran tells them they need to do it but Duncan threatens Delgar's life by holding a blade to his throat, Oran considers what Duncan is saying before telling Duncan that Delgar is no use to them, Duncan calls Oran's bluff before releasing Delgar, Oran nods at Duncan before taking the blade off him and killing Delgar himself. The priests take Duncan away to his chambers. (Episode 6) * Later, Aron is being held in the court yard, Duncan is in his chambers crying, distraught over the fact he was ready to kill an innocent man, as well as the fact he couldn't do it to save his father. Now his father is going to die. Oran enters and explains that Duncan has much to learn but Duncan tells him to fuck off, Oran explains why Aron has to die but Duncan tries to attack him. Oran easily avoids it before stepping outside the door to continue his speech. Duncan remembers what Oran said about the only thing that the priests fear is failure to stop Deodor, as well as what Delgar said about the power of Deodor and the temptation, Duncan is conflicted about what to do. He later tells, Oran he understands what needs to be done, and he is ready. (Episode 7) * The morning after, the priests are gathered outside, ready to execute Aron and cleanse Duncan. Aron looks at his son, fearful of what's to come. Duncan also looks fearful, but for a different reason. As they prepare to kill Dunc's father, they say the death prayer in order to bless Aron and allow him protection from Deodor in the soul realm, Duncan also prays but to someone else. As they are about to kill Aron, a shade stops the axe wielder and knocks him down, before subduing the guards, Oran looks on in fear as Duncan has summoned the part of Deodor's soul to protect his father, in the chaos Duncan shouts to Aron to flee as he fights off the priests, Aron does so after, telling Duncan he loves him, Duncan promises he will see his father again. After Aron escapes, Duncan attempts to stop the shade, but it has become too strong, Oran and the priests attempt to cleanse him but only when the High-Elder, Quartr, steps out does the attack end. Instead of returning to Duncan, the soul flees to the East, into the Vale. The priests look at Duncan with anger, Oran prepares to kill Duncan but Quartr reminds him this is not the end of the prophecy for Duncan, Oran argues that Duncan has doomed them all by allowing the shade access to the world but Quartr replies that they will need to train Duncan quicker then. (Episode 8) Main Characters * Duncan Barton * Aron Barton * King Issac the Wise * Delgar * High-Priest Oran * High-Elder Quartr Plotline - The Long War - (Season 1) Overview * A large weapons testing by King Ramsay the proud's army causes an avalanche in the mountains where the secret church of the Kasilis is located, this disrupts their prayers to keep Deodor at bay and allows part of his soul to escape to the mortal realm. A few days later, a platoon marches the outskirts of Avermoore, where Jaime and Elinor Barton are fleeing through from Cultists who are in search of their brother who had been taken to King Issac the Wise after his visions of Deodor had causes seriously concerning visions and seizures, the platoon end up ambushed by a platoon of King Ayden the Young's army. (Episode 1 - Debut Episode) * During the battle, Elinor Barton is struck by a Western Army arrow through the shoulder, Jaime attempts to flee carrying her but cannot escape. Once the conflict is over they're found and taken to General Ramsay, King Ramsay's son who is informed that it was an enemies arrow which harmed the girl. Ramsay asks their names and Jaime lies stating they're of no family, Ramsay agrees to treat the girl in a gesture of goodwill. While Jaime waits, he is teased by soldiers who Jaime gets in a fight with, the General witnesses it before interrupting. He notes Jaime's strength and courage before informing him that he may have a place in the world yet. (Episode 2) Main Characters * Jaime Barton * Aron Barton * Alysan Barton * General Ramsay * King Ramsay * Queen-Mother Kathrynn O'Connor * King Ayden the Young * King Issac the Wise * Prince Adam Specter Sub-Plotline - The Rise of the Queen-Mother (Season 1) Overview * After being informed of their armies defeat on the plains of Avermoore, Queen-Mother Kathyrnn O'Connor scolds her sons battle tactic stating that he should allow her to choose a new General, but Ayden reminds her that his father always boasted about how the King should lead the army. She reminds him that he died on the battlefield due to his way of thinking. Ayden storms out. Kathrynn meets with her lover Ser Allistor, her late husband's former Royal Protector and best friend, they share an intimate moment, she breaks off. She tells him the war needs won, he tells her that they're losing badly and it's because of her son and his pride. She lashes out saying she is trying to deal with it. Before leaving. (Episode 2 - Debut Episode) * Main Characters * Queen-Mother Kathrynn O'Connor * King Ayden the Young * Ser Allistor Sub-Plotline - A Family Divided (Season 1) Main Characters * Alysan Barton * Aron Barton * Jaime Barton * Elinor Barton * Duncan Barton * Princess Diana Specter * General Ramsay * Queen-Mother Kathrynn Sub-Plotline - The Head of House Specter (Season 1) Main Characters * Prince Adam Specter * King Issac Specter the Wise * Princess Diana Specter * Delgar * Prince Levi Specter Overview Season 1 Cast * Tom Hardy as Aron Barton * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Duncan Barton * Evangeline Lilly as Alysan Barton * Helena Bonham Carter as Queen-Mother Kathrynn O'Connor * Andrew Lincoln as General William Ramsay II * Aiden Gillan as King Issac Specter * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Prince Adam Specter * Jude Law as High-Priest Oran * as Court-Priest Delgar * Kit Harrington as Ser Alistor * Hannah Rae as Elinor Barton * Sam Strike as Jaime Barton * Taron Egerton as King Ayden O'Connor * with Ian McKellen as King Ramsay * and Patrick Stewart as High-Elder Qaurtr Episodes Waldar Waldar is the continent which "The Huntsman" takes place on, it is the home of many great families which have fought for control of it for thousands of years, in a conflict named The Long War. The North The North is ruled by King Issac Specter, 'The Wise King', from his palace in -Shimmer-Sea Bay- he rules over four holds in total, with one mainly being governed by his Thane, Aron Barton. The Holds are; The Peaks, where Shimmer-Sea Bay is located; Avermoore, where Aron governs; TBC The East The South The West Central Waldar